blizzardclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Ideas for the Wiki
Hello there! Welcome to the Ideas for the Wiki '''page, where all kinds of users can suggest and request for new wikia-wide topics to sprout and blossom across the wiki! Who knows? Your idea may become a successful tradition one day! Keep on reading below to learn how to request title here Idea: insertideahere When Will It Occur?: insertthetimeofyear,month,date,etc (Leave your siggy here) '''Support: (people leave a short comment here if they support the idea, leaving behind their siggie after each post. Supporters, please have a proper reason why ''you think the idea will work.) '''Against:' (People leave a short comment here if they are not fond of the idea, leaving behind their siggie after each post. Please have a proper reason why ''you think the idea will not work/is bad.) (If there are enough people supporting the idea, the idea would be put on the Voting Page so users can have a second vote in case they change their opinion, and then all the admins will discuss it on the Discussion Page, and if success, it could become a part of our community! If not, the idea fails. Even if there were more supporters then against people. All the users on the wiki have to agree on it.) (Example! Do not use! Won't be a part of this!) Idea: I think that every time we get a new character we should talk about all the other cats and see if they can all be related. When Will It Occur?: Everytime we get a new cat BlizzardClanRoleplayersFOREVER! 06:20, January 30, 2014 (UTC) '''Support:' This is a reasonably good idea, I reckon it'll work. (yoursiggyhere) I like this idea! Let's try it before it officially becomes a rule though. (yoursiggyhere) Yay! This person always has great ideas! (yoursiggyhere) This could work. I'm supporting it for now, thinkin' about it, but I might go against if i change my mind. (yoursiggyhere) Against: It won't really work. There are too many cats to take track of, so it will be a difficult job. (yoursiggyhere) Look guys, seriously, if a person wants their new cat to be a relative with some other cat, you can just PM them or leave them a message on their message wall! (yoursiggyhere) I personally think that all users have a right to RP their new cat straight away once it is approved, not waste time by asking a gazillion people about relative stuff. (yoursiggyhere) Okay, that person got his idea across the community. (Don't worry, it won't actually happen.) If you still do not understand, we can buzz on your message wall to let you know on updates. The Wolves Idea: I think that maybe this should be the time the wolves pass by the cave When will it Occur?: During Badgerpaw and Rainpaw's virgil. -- 21:49, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Support: Yes, about time! I believe we have waited long enough. ♥ Happy Valentine's Day! ♥ 11:06, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Neutral: Against: I reckon we should wait for a while We are the warriors of BlizzardClan! 08:30, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Gathering By, Silverrain24 Idea: '''Maybe like skyclan does, even though its not connected to other clans it has a gathering place, near or far away from camp, either will do. :) '''When Will it occur: '''If this propisition is accepted i would like it to happen as soon as possible, about time we had a gathering? '''Support: '''About time! If my idea is accepted then we can do it with future Clans.. Roses are red.. 07:01, February 26, 2014 (UTC) '''Neutral: Against: Expanded Territory By, Silverrain24 Idea: '''There's no other clans bordering us, maybe we could expand our territory?? '''When will it occur: '''Umm anytime suitable...? '''Support: '''Yes, to make room for the (possible) Clans! Roses are red.. 07:02, February 26, 2014 (UTC) '''Neutral: Against: BEHOLD OTHER CLANS!! By: Bluejay12, but ya know, Jay <3 Idea: '''Responding to what Silver said up there, I think there should be another two Clans. One Clan (BlizzardClan) is owned by Strawberry. Another Clan is made by me, and another made by Silver. Silver and I can call them whatever we wish, and there will be new sub-headings under "Join The Clan!" along with a bit of a name change for that page. Do ya'll agree with me? It's just that BlizzardClan is getting so full and if we make other Clans we can make more cats and there wiill be a solution to the cat overload! What do you say? =D '''When will it occur: '''Once planning/discussing times about this is completed with the administrators '''Support: Neutral: it sounds like a good idea,but where will the Gathering places be? And won't it be kinda hard to roleplay as diffrent Clans? 06:04, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Against: